Just a song fic
by queen-of-the-horrors
Summary: Jacks looking for Bunnymund. Disclaim I own nothing but suckish titles and summarys


**I love this song and think it would be perfect for bunny since of what happened to the other pookas. I think he is remembering the good times he had with his friends and family. **

**P.s the song is photograph by nickelback**

Jack silently walked down a dirt trail in the hope of finding bunnymund or the 'aster kangaroo' as jack called him. When he heard music and a voice singing, curious jack sped up only to freeze when he saw bunnymund himself singing to the radio perched on a rock, as he tended to the flowers.

_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

_How did our eyes get so red_

_And what the hell is on Joey's head_

_And this is where I grew up_

_I think the present owner fixed it up_

_I never knew we'd ever went without_

_The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

_And this is where I went to school_

_Most of the time had better things to do_

_Criminal record says I broke in twice_

_I must have done it half a dozen times_

Bunny turned, and jack shrank back in case he spotted him. But let out a sigh of relief as it turned out that bunny only turned to turn up the radio then go back to his plants.

_I wonder if it's too late_

_Should i go back and try to graduate_

_Life's better now than it was back then_

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, god, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

Bunny put down his gardening tools and tilted his head back with his eyes closed and sang like he felt the emotions the song was saying, like the events in the song had happened to him.

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Remember the old arcade_

_Blew every dollar that we ever made_

_The cops hated us hangin' out_

_They say somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio_

_And sing along with every song we know_

_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_

_She's had a couple of kids since then_

_I haven't seen her since god knows when_

Bunny opened his eyes at that point and let a small sad smile on to his face. Jack even from so far away could see the tears in his sorrow filled eyes and felt a twinge of sympathy for bunny.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, god, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

Tears started to fall from bunny's eyes as he shut them again tilting his head forward. Jack stepped forward silently and kneeled by bunny looking at what he had been working on all this time only to find that it was a shrine to all the pookas that had died.

_I miss that town_

_I miss the faces_

_You can't erase_

_You can't replace it_

_I miss it now_

_I can't believe it_

_So hard to stay_

_Too hard to leave it_

_If I could I relive those days_

_I know the one thing that would never change_

Bunny looked down at the shrine he had created and smiled as he planted a bunch of forget-me-not's in the middle, but still not looking at jack

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it, time to say it_

_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Look at this photograph_

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_

_Everytime I do it makes me..._

Bunny finished the song, turned off the radio and wiped his eyes finally looking at jack but saying nothing, jack didn't know what to say so for once said nothing only putting a arm across bunny's shoulders. The two sat there in silence for what seemed like hours until they both ended up falling asleep covered by the gentle rays of light coming from the moon.

**Hope you guys liked that because it's been bugging me for ages. And sorry if you think I shouldn't have put the bit about the moon in it's just that I thought that it worked.**

**P.s if you want more please review and tell me. And for those who are waiting for the next chapter of 'help me get better' it will be up soon so don't worry **


End file.
